After
by annoyss
Summary: A series of one-shot set after the four years in which Domyouji Tsukasa leaves for New York. Both manga and Korean drama (Boys over Flowers) verse. Tsukasa x Tsukushi and Yuuki x Soujirou


After

_A Hana Yori Dango/Boys over Flowers fan fiction_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, and only the plot of this one-shot. I also don't own Boys over Flowers because if I did, Lee Ho Min would never leave my sight and I would just stroke his cheek every second the day (HOW IS SOMEONE THAT ATTRACTIVE?!). But, if you do own HYD or BoF and want to give up control, feel free to hand it over to me. Although, I can't promise that children will be allowed anywhere near the series because Tsukasa and Tsukushi were meant to ... ;)**

**Part I Summary: This is just a prelude into their engagement life, after the fours year in which they were apart and he asks her to marry him.**

**Warnings: Mild-ish sexual content (well, mild in the fan-fiction world)**

* * *

><p><em>Part I: The Engagement<em>

Although Domyouji Tsukasa sincerely loved his fiancé, he sometimes couldn't handle how stubborn she was.

"We are _not _going to have a large wedding," Tsukushi declared, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. Tsukasa's nose twitched in annoyance. He repressed the urge to shake her, clasping her hand harder instead.

"We _have _to have a large wedding," he hissed through clenched teeth for the umpteenth time. "I'm the heir to the Domyouji empire. It's _required_."

Tsukushi stopped walking and turned to face him, her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. "I don't care. If you want _this_ bride at your wedding, you're going to have a small one."

"Makino," Tsukasa whined, pouting his lip. He was one argument away from stomping his feet like a child.

"Domyouji," she mocked. He opened his mouth to say something mean and childish; but, he was cut off by a quick peck on the lips. Looking down, Tsukushi gave him a small smile. "Please?" She bat her eyelashes. "For me?"

For Domyouji Tsukasa, it was difficult to resist any request Tsukushi ever made when she was being just herself. It would then make it impossible for him to deny her when she was putting forth such an effort as she was now.

"Fine," he groaned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He felt her skip and clap in joy at his concession. "But just know that it's going to be the most extravagant, expensive and luxurious _small _wedding any human can ever have."

"That's the least I can give you," she replied with a shrug. He turned to glare at her, and she beamed back. His heart pattering quickly, Tsukasa stopped fighting the smile and messed up her hair, kissing her temple when she giggled.

The truth was that he would have done _anything _she requested. If she requested a unicorn at the wedding, reality be damned, he would find one and bring it to her (thankfully, Tsukasa was not a materialist and was level-headed). With four years of separation hanging over his heart, he lived for the happiness of his little Weed and constantly needed validation that she was his.

For instance, every day since he had come back, Tsukasa made sure that he gave Makino whenever he saw her. Regardless of whether or not it was on the lips, cheek, eyes or ears: he wanted-no, _needed_-to kiss her.

Tsukushi, of course, didn't like it _too _much.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" she complained one day. They were sitting in her small apartment, Tsukushi studying and Tsukasa supposedly working. But he really wasn't working. He was watching his girlfriend and, every now and then, getting up from his place on her bed to kiss her cheek or neck.

After the fourth time, she was getting annoyed by the distraction. "Because I want to," he declared stubbornly. She turned around in her desk and glared at him. He stared at her lips.

"I don't care if you want to. Stop it. I need to study!" She pushed his face away when she saw it nearing her's. But she wasn't strong enough because their lips were already touching and caressing each other's in such a familiar and sensual way.

Even though they had kissed a lot of times, both prior to their engagement and after, Domyouji would never get over how sensational her lips felt. It was like velvet rubbing against his mouth. He especially loved running his tongue on her lips because it was so soft (plus, he also enjoyed the sound of her desperate whimpers when he did that).

And it still amazed him how nervous she could make him with just a simple kiss. The way his heart would beat erratically as their lips and tongues pushed-and-pulled together; the way his hands would get sweaty with nervousness as they ran down her body or stroked her skin; the way his breath would hitch when they broke apart, and hitch once more when they came together.

If Soujrou and Akira were there to see those reactions, they'd probably laugh and call him a pussy.

"Domyouji," he heard someone call for him, his mind running around to past moments with Tsukushi. "Domyouji!"

The heir fell back to reality and looked at his fiancé, slightly irritated that she pulled him out of a wonderful memory. "What?"

"Don't snap at me," she bit. And then, she smiled suddenly, her mood changing within in a split second. "I wan'na go in there."

'There' was a small and run-down restaurant. Tsukasa almost had a heart attack just by the sight of it.

"_Hell no_," he tried to yank Tsukushi into the other direction.

"Please, please, _please_! They have the _best _dumplings ever."

"I'll get my chief to make you some."

"But its not the same," she whined, trying to wriggle her hand out of his tight grasp. "If we eat it here, we're eating a part of the culture."

"And a hundred other diseases." His shivered in disgust at the thought of how unsanitary the place looked.

"It's fine! I haven't died yet, so you won't either." After much protest, slaps and commotion, Domyouji allowed her to unwillingly drag him into that disgusting place

"If I get sick, we're having a big wedding," he grumbled in spite as they took their seats near a window. Well, what would count as a window in the commoner world.

"If you get sick," Tsukushi whispered, licking her lips and speaking in husky tone, "I'll make it up to you."

Tsukasa giggled and turned his head away, a light blush painting his face.

Although both of them had yet to have sex, agreeing upon keeping their virginal status until marriage, the two _loved _fooling around with each other. They may have been adults, but their hormones and circumstances made them act like wild teenagers (which was even better for their exploits).

What Tsukasa especially loved was how eager Tsukushi was. Once they started kissing (and he meant like a real make out, not a small kiss goodnight), it was hard to get her to stop. Not that it was a bad thing-it was good for him and Domyouji Jr., but sometimes, it could get a bit out of hand.

For instance, last week, when she had come over to the extravagant Domyouji mansion to spend the day with Tsukasa, the two ended up on his bed after a long day of being out together. They were both tired and decided to take a rest in his room before he escorted her back to her place.

Then, it just so happened, as they were watching a funny TV drama, that Tsukasa and Tsukushi were laughing and suddenly kissed. At first, it was just a peck-a simple lip-to-lip contact with no excitement. Totally bland.

But after a moment, as if scripted from a drama, they looked into each others's eyes for a moment and moved in, quite slowly, for a kiss.

That's when it _really _started. Their lips were molded together, bruising one another as they tried desperately to get closer. Tsukushi had her fingers twisted in his luscious curls, moaning erotically when Tsukasa began to suck and lick her bottom lip. Her torso was pressed tightly against his, every curve fitting against his crevices. Somehow, between the kisses on her collar bones and a hickey on her neck, he managed to place her on his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs. He found this very beneficial in gaining easier access to her body, and for other pleasurable "regions" (especially since Makino's butt was sitting _right _there).

It was getting quite heated. The pair breathed hard as their hands trailed lustfully across the other's body. Tsukushi's were mapping out his upper half; one hand glided against his back to feel the smooth muscle, whereas the other rubbed and caressed his abs and pecks, amazed at how soft the texture of his skin was and infinitely grateful that he worked out.

Tsukasa was in the seventh level heaven. His hands, which had initially stayed at her hips and waist, was now stroking the back of her neck as his other hand slithered deviously up her shirt, to the back where the clasp of her bra was located. He let it ghost up until his fingers delved under the band and he moaned at the sheer thought of undoing it. It was then that he realized there was actually _no _clasp.

"Front," she gasped, breathless. "The clasp is on the front."

Which then made him even happier as he moved to the front of her chest. This would be the first time Tsukasa would be touching her breasts (well, properly touching her breasts).

He was ashamed to admit that, as he trailed his hand to her chest, they shook. It wasn't out of fear (there was nothing to fear about those small globes of bliss), but out of nervousness. As a virgin, Domyouji was quite ignorant to the female's anatomy. What he knew came from Akira and Soujrou, and some "pathetic" (Akira's words) details from Rui. Because of this, he had no idea how to touch breasts. Was it permissible to squeeze them (although that would be difficult considering how small Tsukushi's beloved chest was)? Was he allowed to press his palms down and push against them? Could he suck on them?

In the end, after unclasping the bra and kissing her deeply, Tsukasa squeezed them, earning a pinch in the ear. "They're not dough," Tsukushi grunted, glaring at him. "Be gentle."

That was when the fun began for both Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Although their enjoyment came through different means, the sensations were on the same level. For him, the feeling arrived by her soft flesh molding against his large hands and the sound of her wistful moans as her head tilted back, her mouth open and eyes closed in pure bliss. For her, it was the feeling of his callous and hot hands roaming one of the most sensitive parts of her body and then, at last minute, being replaced by a wet mouth that licked and sucked so gently, it sent shivers down her spine.

It was at this point where his mouth closed around her nipple that Tsukushi, being the novice at sexual interactions and completely overwhelmed by the arousing sensation his mouth had on her breast, moved. It wasn't just any movement-it was a provocative and uncontrollable movement in which her hips bucked against his. Then they _touched_.

For Tsukasa, it was like God had just sang from the heavens. He wasn't a very religious person, but at that moment, he contemplated devoting himself to God if it meant Tsukushi would move like that again.

And she did.

She kept moving, ignorant to the rampant effects it had on her boyfriend and too consumed by the pleasure that was blinding her. The feeling of his hard, but clothed, flesh pressing against her's sent her mind into a frenzy, causing her movement to become harder and faster. Her hands had positioned themselves on his shoulders, wrapped tightly around the muscle, as she moved. Tsukasa's hands still rested on her chest, but his lips had moved to lavish her neck with licks and bites.

Feeling his groin tighten impossibly, the friction so delicious and powerful, he gripped her hips and began to help guide her movements. His lips seeked her's, and he kissed her frantically as they grind, tongues caressing and mouths whispering. Desperately needing some control, he flipped them over so that he was on top of her, his body moving against her's. Her back arched at an impossible height, her naked flesh pressed against him, sliding and pushing as her hips moved with him. This was perhaps the best feeling ever, for he was the one bringing them this feeling of euphoria.

It wasn't until Domyouji made an action to take off Makino's pants that he realized what was going on. It wasn't that he was ignorant to it before, but now, the thought was pushed to the forefront of his mind.

They were about to have sex.

It seemed rational to come to this conclusion. They went from point A (kissing) to point B (dry humping) and were about to land themselves to the big ole' C (or S). This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. For Tsukasa, the thought itself taunted him to a finishing; but for Tsukushi it was bad.

If it hadn't been for the talk they had two days ago about saving themselves for their wedding, sex would have been okay. They both loved each other and knew they would be together forever. And Tskuasa was all too excited to rip her pants off and plunge himself in the depths of her vagina (a very lovely one, he was sure of). But he knew how adamant Tsukushi had been about waiting and even though she might have desperately wanted it right now (if her hand on his crotch was any indication), she would regret it later.

So with a heavy heart (and blue balls), Tsukasa got off of her. He cursed himself and the rationale mind he was blessed with, especially since the action of seperateing them was both difficult and painful, seeing as how she her legs wrapped around his waist in a strong-hold. He almost cried and promised it would be the last, and only time, he ever did such a considerate (but _painful_) action.

"I'm going to go shower," were his last words (and boy did he take the longest and coldest shower ever).

Tsukushi, who was greatly enjoying the dumplings the old lady placed in front of them, noticed the red flush on Tsukasa and his odd silence. Rolling her eyes, she reached across the table and smacked Domyouji's head. He looked at her and growled.

"What the hell was that for?" he rubbed his hair and frowned at her.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously and whispered, "You're being a pervert."

He turned red and crossed his arms. "I was not."

She snorted, stuffing some noodles into her face. "_Puh-lease_. I know you."

"Yeah, well..." he had nothing to say so he got angry. "Just eat your stupid food, you plebeian."

Tsukushi smiled and grabbed her chop sticks, stuffing a whole dumpling into her mouth. "Gladly."

And after much fuss, having forced Tsukasa to eat one himself and then making him admit that it was better than his personal chief's, the two left the restaurant and headed home.

"But you said we could hang out the whole day," Tsukasa whined when they got into the car.

"No, I said we _might _be able to hang out the whole day." She flashed him an adorable smile in an attempt to diffuse his disappointment.

"That's not fair." He took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "I wanted to be with you the whole day."

Tsukushi smiled secretly, turning her head away so that her boyfriend couldn't see. Although she didn't show it much, Makino _really _loved how dotting Domyouji was. The way he always professed how he truly felt made her feel so happy and good about herself.

At first, she found it quite annoying. But it was after he was gone for so long that she learned to truly cherish their time together, especially since they had to coordinate their schedules for those short and late night video calls.

"I know," she acknowledged, turning to face him. She brought herself closer to him and clutched his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. "But I have a lot of work to do. You know that." He grunted.

When they got to her place, Tsukasa got down with her and even opened her door (which was unnecessary because he had a driver to do that job). He held her hand and rubbed circles against them, trying to hold on to every second they had together.

It was true that he was whipped, and the great Domyouji heir had no shame in admitting that fact. He loved Makino from the tips of his hair, to the bottom of his soles. The thought of being away from her made him sad. He wanted to marry her so he had an excuse to be around her at any time.

"How are you feeling?" Tsukushi prompted once they reached her apartment door. Tsukasa shrugged, sulking.

"Not too good," he mumbled. Tsukushi bit her lips to suppress the smile begging to form on her lips.

"If that's the case," she whispered, moving onto her tip toes so that her face was directly above his, "if you're feeling _sick_, it might be best that I make it up to you."

It took a second, but Tsukasa suddenly caught on and a devious smile flirted on his lips. When he swooped down to give her a kiss, they pushed themselves into the apartment, his arms wrapped around her body and her legs choking his waist.

"I'm _so _sick," he groaned before throwing them onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This the first first fan fiction I have ever really written for this site. Well, that's not true. It is the first one I've ever actually posted. I have been reading a lot of HYD fan fictions because, y'know, like everyone else, I don't want the series to end, and it did, and Tsukushi and Tsukasa didn't get a good explanation of their relationship after the four years that I just had to write one. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and tell me what you honestly think! Cheers xx**


End file.
